This invention relates to hospital furniture and more particularly to improved means for opening a door or drawer of an article of hospital furniture. Weakened or disabled patients may experience difficulty in opening the doors or drawers of furniture having conventional handles or latches. The furniture of this invention features means particularly suited for use by persons having limited strenth, motor skill or dexterity, such as hospital patients.